disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Digga Tunnah
"Digga Tunnah" is the opening song from the spin-off film, The Lion King 1½. It is sung by various meerkats in Timon's colony about their dangerous way of life. It is sung again at the end of the film when Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and the meerkat colony finally relax in a predator-free area after Simba becomes the new ruler of Pride Rock. The song suddenly ends abruptly when Ma rewinds the entire movie Timon and Pumbaa are watching so everyone can enjoy the movie, much to Timon's disappointment during the end of the film. The song was also included on Disney Sing Along Songs: On My Way on DVD. Lyrics Original= Background Chant: Semon pute Meerkat #1: What was that? (Shhh!) Meerkat #2: What was what? (Shhh!) Meerkat #3: What was that? Meerkat #4: What was that? Meerkats: Where? What? Where? (Shhh!) Where? What was that? (Shhh!) Quick before the hyena come! Meerkat #5: Clear! Chorus: Digga tunnah Dig, digga tunnah When you're done, ya dig a bigga tunnah Digga tunnah Dig, digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come! Dig! Dig a tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah Ya could dig and never get dunnah Dig a tunnah Dig, digga tunnah What was that? Quick before the hyena come Dig! Digga tunnah is what we do Life's a tunnah, we're diggin' through Digga tunnah is what we sing Digga tunnah is everything Mud and clay is a meerkat's friend Always more around every bend And when ya get to your tunnah's end Shout hallelujah, let's dig again! Dig! Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah. When you're done, ya dig a bigga tunnah Digga tunnah Dig, digga tunnah What was that? Quick before the hyena come! Meerkat #6: Dig! |-|Reprise= Chorus: Digga tunnah Dig, digga tunnah We're never gonna dig another tunnah Digga tunnah Dig, Digga tunnah Never gonna hyena come Sing the the praises of great Timon The greatest meerkat we've ever known Never dreamed and helped Simba shine Pumbaa: Proved it's cool to hang out with swine! Chorus: Accidentally saved the day Timon: Planned it so we wouldn't look that way Chorus: And brought us out of a fearful stand Brought his family to the promised land Sing the praises of great Timon The greatest meerkat we've ever known! |-|End credits version= Chorus: Quick, before the hyena come Timon: All we do is dig So we can hide-hide, so we can dig! (Dig!) Lebo M: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Timon: All we do is dig So we can hide-hide, so we can dig! (Dig!) Chorus: Diggah Tunnah Dig diggah tunnah Keepa diggah never get done-a Diggah Tunnah Dig diggah tunnah Quick, before the hyena come (repeat chorus) Lebo M.: Happiala Hakuna Matata Timon: Hakuna Matata All we do is dig So we can hide-hide, so we can dig! (Dig!) Lebo M: Happiala Hakuna Matata Timon: Hakuna Matata Chorus: Quick before the hye-hye-hyena come (repeat chorus twice) Diggah Tunnah is what we do Life's a tunnah, we dig it through Diggah Tunnah is what we sing Diggah Tunnah is everything Mud and clay, it's a meerkat's friend Always more around every bend And when you get to your tunnah's end Hallelujah! Let's dig again! (Dig!) (Dig!) (repeat chorus twice) Uncle Max: Try clapping when you don't have any hands Chorus: Happiala Hakuna Matata Timon: Hakuna Matata All we do is dig So we can hide-hide, so we can dig! (Dig!) Lebo M: Happiala Hakuna Matata Timon: Hakuna Matata All we do is dig So we can... Chorus: Dig dig dig, dig dig dig (chorus) Diggah Tunnah is what we do Diggah Tunnah is what we sing Mud and clay, it's a meerkat's friend And when you get to your tunnah's end Hallelujah! Let's dig again! (Dig!) Digga digga digga digga (Digga tunnah!) Digga digga digga digga (Digga little faster!) Digga digga digga digga (What was that?!) Lebo M: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Timon: All we do is dig So we can hide-hide, so we can dig! (Dig!) Lebo M: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Timon: Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena Chorus: Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah Dig digga tunnah Quick, before the hyena come Pumbaa: It's over already? Other Versions * ?/? - Abaza * ?/? - Albanian * ?/? - Arabic (Egyptian) * ?/? - Arabic (Standard) * Cava O Túnel - Portuguese (Brazil) * ?/? - Bulgaria * ?/? - Crimean Tatar * Cavar un Túnel - Catalan * Tuneljme - Czech * Creuse un Tunnel - Canadian French * Creuse un Tunnel - French * Gangen Graben - Dutch (Netherlands) * Gangen Tunnel - Flemish (Belgium) * Gänge Graben - German * Grave Tunnel - Norwegian * Gräv en Tunnel - Swedish * Scava Tana - Italy * ?/? - Greek * ?/? - Japanese * ?/? - Hebrew * Alagút, Amit Mindig Ásol - Hungary * ?/? - Kabardian * ?/? - Korean * ?/? - Chinese (Mandarin) * ?/? - Chinese (Cantonese) * Sapam Tunele - Romanian * Kopcie Tunel - Polish * Kopaj Tunel - Croatian * Tunelujte - Czech * Kop D'alej - Slovak * Haz un Túnel - Spanish (Mexico) * Cava un Túnel - Spanish (Castilian) * Hadi Darma Kaz Basla - Turkey * ?/? - Tamil * ?/? - Telugu Trivia *In an early version of the script, "Digga Tunnah" had a section of lyrics about Buzz.Deleted "Old Fearless Buzz" verse References Category:The Lion King songs Category:Opening songs Category:Closing songs Category:Songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Group songs